cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
CreepyPastas Narrated by DaveTheUseless (Complete List)
1) King of the Hill Lost Episode 2) America's Funniest Home Videos (AFV) Lost Episode 3) The Flintstones' Series Finale 4) Yogi Bear Adventures! 5) White With Red 6) Candle Cove 7) Wile E. Coyote Lost Episode 8) Seinfeld Lost Episode 9) Frasier: The Harvard Vaults 10) Prisoner of Lust (My Bitter End) 11) The Pill. 12) Doug's Real Life. 13) The Black Kitten 14) Apartment 1306 15) Super Mario World Lost Episode 16) I Didn't Mean It. 17) Maze of Terror 18) Ghost Hunting 19) The Angry Video Game Nerd 20) Fred Figglehorn Theory 21) Arthur and Friends Theory 22) The Letters 23) Dig Dug 24) Pooh Bear Man 25) Mad about McDonald's! 26) Radio Heads 27) Beavis & Butthead Origins 28) A Breakfast Visit from Bob. 29) The Post Office. 30) The Papa John's Killer 31) Gateway of the Mind 32) Masterpiece 33) Insurance 34) Little Bear and the Big Red Book 35) Floating Darkness 36) Life Savers 37) Candle Cove's Skintaker - "Janice's Birthday Song" 38) Garfield is a Lie 39) Candy 40) God Toilet 41) Paul is Dead (Turn Me On, Dead Man) 42) Crossover 43) The Computer Curse 44) Meg's Suicide (Family Guy Lost Episode) 45) A Haunting Most Mario 46) I Am Sam 47) Gold 48) Dentist's Bill 49) Found a Peanut. 50) Russian Crash Bandicoot Version 51) Living Doll. 52) Dog Found. 53) I Love Wario Land. 54) The Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode 55) Heads Up 56) The Magic School Bus Lost Episode 57) Full House Lost Episode 58) The Gnome 59) Dad.txt 60) Barbie.avi 61) Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode 34 62) The Expressionless 63) The Cat in the Hat Strikes Back 64) Dr. Wiseman 65) Reborn as a Freak 66) Baseball 67) Richard Pryor 68) Barney and Friends Lost Episode 69) Waiting for a Bus 70) Sounds in Your House 71) The Jetsons Lost Episode 72) Left 73) The Girl in the Photograph 74) Trashcan 75) 6:48 76) To Find the Real World 77) Filbert's Funeral (Rocko's Modern Life Lost Episode) 78) Dead Bart (The Simpsons Lost Episode) 79) CB Radio 80) ELVIS is alive!? (CREEPYPASTA?) 81) Don't Open the Closet 82) Home Improvement Lost Episode 83) Red With White 84) An Apple a Day 85) Nobody Likes Droopy Dog. (Lost Episode) 86) Red Ring of Death. 87) Other Half 88) Those Animals 89) Family Matters Lost Episode 90) Emergency Alert System 91) Daddy's Bird 92) Blue's Clues Lost EPISODE 93) Addict 94) New Mommy 95) The Sloshed Train Driver 96) I'm Not Martin! 97) Friends Lost Episode 98) Three-Whack Jack 99) I Doubt You Want to Hear 100) Sesame Street: Big Bird... Behind the Beak. 101) Not Long Enough (Futurama Lost Episode) 102) Strange Skype Call 103) Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Lost Episode 104) Turned Away 105) Best Friends Forever 106) Skeleton in the Closet 107) Story of Foo Fighters Lost Song 108) The Actor 109) The Rugrats in: The Rats Take the Cheese (Lost Episode) 110) Your Eyes 111) @Mariah 112) American Dad Theory 113) The Cosby Show Lost Episode 114) Wal-Mart After Dark 115) Hitchhiker's Object 116) "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. 117) Link's Awakening Monster Theory 118) The Homeless Man 119) Star Trek Enterprise (Archer?) Lost Episode Published in 3 Parts 120) Putrid Love 121) The Hippie. 122) Jaywalk 123) Heroin. 124) Inspector Gadget Theory 125) Douglas Not-So-Funny 126) The Pee-Wee Murder Tapes 127) Yogi Bear's Great Reawakening 128) Meme Theory 129) The End 130) Dr. Seuss's "The Gromlick" 131) Jeff the Killer 132) WHO WAS PHONE? 133) The Holder of Time *) Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Home Improvement CreepyPasta (Chipmunk Improvement!) 134) Eye Contact 135) Scooby Doo: The Clack of the Sacks (THE TEMPEST: PART ONE OF TWO) 136) The Lost Episode Shocking Truth (The Tempest Finale!) Tempest parts considered 2 separate episodes. 137) Wires 138) The Holder of Innocence 139) True Demon 140) Red Pumpkin Pizza 141) Crash Bandicoot Prototype 142) Breath of Fire VI 143) The Cram Session 144) Married With Children Lost Episode (The Tempest Part... Nahhhh) 145) You Need Your Sleep. 146) The Smurfs Lost Episode 147) Super Mario Bros. 148) Pac-Man 149) Grocery List 150) Pink is Death. 151) Solitaire 152) Regular Show Theory 153) When A Man's Gotta Go 154) Babysitter 155) Mr. Rogers Lost Episode (werd.) 156) The Peanuts In... "It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown" 157) All in Your Head 158) Through The Eyes of a Madman 159) Ghost of Lavender Town 160) The Garfield Lost Episode 161) Toward Me 162) DaveTheUseless's Creepy Journal: Day 1 163) Arthur and Friends Lost Episode (The Death of Mr. Ratburn) 164) Breaking Point 165) Lou Reed's The View 166) Spongebob Squarepants Lost Episode (Shitty Microphone Edition) 167) Normal Porn for Normal People 168) George Lopez's Shocking Truth Originally labeled a Lost Episode in the title 169) 60 Second War 170) Georgia 171) The Lost Episode of Porky Pig 172) Family Guy is a Lie 173) The Truth About Soap Operas 174) Abandoned by Disney 175) Headlights 176) Thanksgiving 177) The Essence of Emeril (Lost Episode) 178) Tom and Jerry Missing Ep 179) Suicidemouse 180) He Played Until His Fingers Bled 181) Woody Woodpecker in: "Mr. Pecker Loses His Cool" 182) FreePainReport.Com 183) Stick Stickly vs. Candle Cove 184) God's Mouth 185) Slenderman and the Knight 186) Tapping and Knocking 187) The Jail Game 188) Russian Sleep Experiment 189) Repercussions of Evil 190) The Last Man Standing 191) Adventure Time Theory (The Great Mushroom War) 192) South Park Theory 193) Head for the Hills 194) Sword of Syria 195) Emine(m) 196) Truth.txt (A BEN Story) 197) Toad's Kitchen (Super Mario 64) 198) ... Slenderman Gets Pregnant 199) An Egg. 200) Superman: No Heroes 201) Halloween IS Grinch Night! 202) Love Never is Forgotten 203) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lost Episode 204) Jingle Bells 205) Santa Claus Was Real 206) Friends with Benefits 207) The Lost Episode of Wheel of Fortune 208) The Lost Episode of Deal or No Deal 209) What Really Watches You in the Dark 210) Bugs Bunny Lost Episode 211) The Suicide King 212) The Freezer 213) The Pokémon Lost Episode 214) Creepypasta Theory 215) Psychosis 216) Honey Boo Boo is a Lie 217) NES Godzilla Chapter 1: Earth & Mars 218) The Lost Episode of George of the Jungle 219) The Labyrinth 220) Do Not Feed the Animals 221) The Swedish Sleep Experiment. 222) Donkey Kong Country 223) I Love My Job 224) The Smiths Come Home 225) A Knock on the Window 226) The Gift. 227) Billy Hatcher: The Consequences of Failure 228) The Download. 229) Dreams Don't Exist... 230) Do You Promise Not to Tell? 231) Wacky Advs of Ronald McDonald This story was published in 2 parts. 232) The Man on the Milk Carton. 233) The Baby Boy. 234) Cathouse.exe 235) My Dinner With Andrea: A Sugarless Gummy Bear Review. 236) The Duck Tales Lost Ep 237) Gumby in Space (Lost Episode) 238) Max and Ruby 0004 239) BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! 240) Sweets. 241) Music Box. 242) SHOE 243) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) (This one is the real one!) 244) snickers 245) In the Name of Terror 246) The Irate Gamer Show 247) Cigarettes 248) Who's Laughing Now? 249) In the Pines. (Nirvana) '(Nirvana) part not initially in the title. 250) Saved by the Bell **) Chipmunk Future: Alvin the Chipmunk Reads Jetsons Creepypasta 251) Chicken McNuggets 252) Religion of the 21st Century. 253) I Don't Belong Here... 254) 21st Century Breakdown. 255) Blueberries. 256) underwaterfall. 257) How (Subway's) Jared Really Lost the Weight. 258) bunnies 259) Mason. 260) THE 'SCHIZIMATIC LOST EPISODES SERIES' FINALE (Part 1/2): Teletubbies. 261) Children's Playground 262) The Tails Doll Curse. 263) Tourist Trap. 264) Scarecrow. 265) Mr. Bones. 266) Dogs Do's and Don'ts. 267) It... Wasn't a Bird... 268) The Lost Episode of Dudley Do-Right (Rocky & Bullwinkle) 269) Be Careful What You Wish For 270) Tacos de Venado 271) Holder of War. 272) The Wanderer. 273) SONIC.EXE 274) Don't Look Away. 275) Mr. White 276) Mr. Bones' Wild Ride. 277) Creepy TV Theories: The Dark Secrets of Scooby Doo. 278) Misfortune.gb 279) Aunt Donna 280) Taco Bell's Bell Beefer 281) The King Come Down 282) The Catalyst. 283) Eight Dollars. 284) Creepy TV Theories: Hey Arnold! 285) The Lost Episode of Lost Episodes/Teletubbies Part 2/Alleged Schizima Finale 286) Don't Go into the Basement 287) God from the Machine. 288) Schizima Lost Ep Series Epilogue 289) The Flintstones 290) Space Rock 291) Christmas in July 292) Red Moon 293) The Lost Episode of COPS 294) Holder of Innovations Past. 295) The WWF Lost Episode 296) Beautiful People. 297) Judith Barsi 298) Rivers' Edge. 299) Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock 300) The Lost Shrek Film 301) What Have I Done?! 302) Who Wants to Be a Millionaire Lost Episode (?) 303) Online Communication. 304) The Dunkin Donuts Massacre. (Part One) 305) Brian. 306) The Lost Reading Rainbow Episode 307) Epona's Death (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) 308) Robert the Doll 309) The Lost Book of Yahweh. 310) The Berenstain Bears are a Lie. 311) Goofy's Secret. 312) McDonald's Girl. 313) The Lost Episode of Everybody Loves Raymond. 314) The Superman Lost Episode Category:CreepyPasta Article